Taming the Heart of a Wolf
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Ivy is the daughter of Billy Black's first love. She is also a witch who can see the dead. She travels to La Push to find out everything she can about her deceased mother. She meets Jacob and is scared by the way he looks at her - like she belongs to him. She is even more scared by the fact that she may want to belong to him. Jacob/OC.


**Anything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, everything else belongs to me. Oh how I long to own Jacob Black though!**

It had been about 7 years since the Cullen's had moved away. Jacob was now 24 years old and he still hadn't imprinted on anyone. He was starting to think that he never would. He missed his best friend Bella. He could always talk to her about that kind of stuff - she was like a sister to him. But he understood why she couldn't come back any time soon. The townspeople would see that she was not getting any older and would become suspicious.

As he trudged up the stairs to the place his friends Quil and Embry shared, he pondered the idea of visiting Bella and Edward in Alaska. It had been about a year since he had seen them. Before he could knock on the door, the door opened to reveal Claire Young. Jacob still couldn't believe she was 10 years old. He had known her since she was two when Quil had first imprinted on her.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Claire-Bear."

"Quil and I are about to watch the third Harry Potter movie. He reckons it's ok for me to watch it now that I'm 10."

"But there's no way you can watch the fourth one," came Quil's voice from the lounge room.

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wanna come watch?"

"Sure."

Jacob watched the way Quil and Claire acted around each other. There was nothing flirtatious or sexual about their relationship. Claire was too young which meant that Quil wouldn't have those kind of feelings towards her yet. Not until she was ready. Because of the deep connection that they shared, Quil would start feeling that way whenever Claire would start feeling that way. Jacob was jealous of their connection. He wanted to feel that. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Little did he know that his soul mate was on her way to find him. He also didn't know that she was a witch, that her special power was seeing the dead and that she was the daughter of the woman his father loved before his mother. It didn't matter that he didn't know this because but he would all of this out in the next few days.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJB

Ivy sat on the basement floor as she went through another box of her mother's things. She was meant to be packing everything up but she had allowed herself to get distracted by a photo of her mother and a man she didn't know sitting on a picnic mat at the beach. The man was not her father. She turned the photo around to find 'Me and my Billy at first beach" written at the back. _Who was this guy?_

Ivy and her sisters had all agreed that it was time to leave and move on to another place. They never stayed anywhere longer than two or three years for the people around them started to get suspicious and would soon be crying 'witch'. All that was left was to decide where to go.

Ivy went up stairs to the attic and found her older sister Marie pushing all the boxes of Christmas decorations to one corner.

"Hey Meems, do you know who this guy is with our mom?"

Ivy held out the picture to her sister.

At the mention of their mother Marie immediately stopped what she was doing and turned around. She reached forward to take the picture and Ivy watched her face carefully for any sign that her sister recognised this Billy person. Her sister flipped the picture over and shrugged her shoulders. "No idea".

Ivy sighed. "There's just so much we still don't know about her!"

"I know." Marie answered quietly then changed the subject as she handed the photo back to Ivy. "Gabs and Sophie have gone to get pizza. Try and finish packing whatever's in the basement before they get back ok?"

Ivy barely registered what her sister was saying. "This was obviously taken at La Push."

"What?"

"It's says 'at first beach'," Ivy stated as she ran her index finger across her mother's smile. 'She looks so happy, she couldn't be more than 20 years old here. She's just a little younger than I am now I reckon."

Marie didn't say anything as she watched her younger sister act as though she were in a trance. Marie was the eldest and had clearer memories of their mother. She tried to avoid thinking about her if she could. It was too painful.

Ivy finally looked up at her sister. "Do you ever think of maybe going there? To La Push I mean?"

"No!" Marie answered a bit more forcefully then she meant to.

"I think," Ivy hesitated, "I think we would find a lot of answers there."

"Ivy! Would you stop being so ridiculous. We've never even been to La Push and mom barely talked about her life there."

"I know but –"

"Pizzas here!" Their younger sister's voices floated up the stairs along with the delicious smell of the freshly baked pizzas.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Marie asked sharply as she moved passed Ivy to the attic door. It was more of a command than a question.

Later that night Ivy tossed and turned in her bed thinking only one thing. _Who was this guy Billy and what did he know about their mother?_She finally fell asleep when she decided that she was going to find out the next day. She set her alarm for 4 o'clock so that when she woke her sisters would not be awake to stop her.

Marie woke around 7 o'clock the next morning to find a note on the kitchen bench that read: _Going to La Push for answers. Will be back in a few days. Don't be mad. I love you. XXX._


End file.
